Advantages
by sensitive touchdown
Summary: AU: Dante didn’t like taking advantages, but hell, this sure was amusing. :: DanteNero ::


Advantages

Warnings: shounen-ai (DanteNero). Uhh… you know, _ice creams_. T for foul language and Dante's twisted mind. Alternative universe.

* * *

1: Popsicle

Dante didn't like taking advantages, but hell, this sure was amusing.

"Dante, seriously, give me my ice cream."

Dante smirked, as Nero tried to reach out for the popsicle, but even when he rose up to his toes and tried to jump, he couldn't snatch his cold treat back from Dante. The said one smirked, as he held the slowly melting ice cream above Nero's head.

"What's in it for me?" Dante smirked and poked Nero's cheek.

Nero grunted and readied to snatch the popsicle back with his demonic hand, but Dante quickly took a hold of his wrist. Nero let out a sigh of defeat and lowered his hands and narrowed his eyes, "You're lucky I left Red Queen at home."

"And you're very ungrateful little bastard." Dante said, as he licked quickly the popsicle, before quickly lifting it back in the air, "I bought you an ice cream and you don't even want to share. How very ungrateful indeed."

Nero gasped at the sight of Dante licking _his_ popsicle. Then he wrinkled his nose and stated, "Ew."

"Whatever do you mean?" The taller silver-haired man said and winked his eye at Nero.

"I don't wanna eat that anymore." Nero pointed out and folded his arms above his chest, "That'd be… like an indirect kiss. And that's _ew_."

"You'd like to share a direct kiss instead?" Dante pulled Nero against his chest by his waist and leaned towards his face. But Nero smacked his head and he let out a laugh, "No kisses? Well what do you wish to give me then?"

"You sick bastard." Nero grunted, as he pushed Dante away from him and started walking back to his apartment close to the opera house. He could deal with one lost ice cream. Kyrie might be more than willing to treat him an ice cream later. Or even Credo, although the man didn't seem to like him too much.

But Dante was more persistent than that and followed Nero, "Aww, did I make you mad?"

Nero rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets and fastened his pace. _Stupid Dante, stupid Dante, stupid Dante, stupid—_…

"Ah, well, whatever, you can have your popsicle back, since it seems that you're not willing to give me anything." Dante took a few long steps and blocked Nero's path. He offered the half melted ice cream to the younger one. Dante smirked, "You're no fun."

"I don't want it." Nero grunted and walked past him, "I don't want to exchange spit with you."

Dante broke into light laughter, as he watched the younger one walk away.

_Oh, he would get to him eventually.  
_

* * *

2: Hickey

Really, Dante didn't like taking advantages, but this was just too appealing.

Dante had never thought that Nero was such a heavy sleeper. Even when he tickled the other one's heels, Nero kept snoring peacefully. Dante laughed, as the sleeping man scratched his stomach and rolled to his stomach, remaining fast asleep.

Dante knew that Nero was still angry about the popsicle incident, although it was completely silly. And he knew that if Nero would wake up now and find Dante in his bed, the things could get even nastier. But as the half-demon poked his sides, he only shifted a little and his snoring deceased to steady breathing. His lips were slightly parted and he mumbled inaudible things every now and then.

What was the funniest thing though, was that his feet were completely tangled in the bed sheets and his butt was sticking up a little. Dante climbed over the sleeping boy and lowered himself so that his chest was gently pressing against Nero's backside. 

Dante really, _really_ hated taking advantages, but he really, _really_ would have liked to have his way with Nero. And when he wanted something, it just usually turned out that he got what he wanted.

But because Dante knew that Nero would be angry and probably shove his Devil Bringer up his arse, he pressed only gently his lips on Nero's shoulder. As carefully as he could, he moved downwards. He questioned himself what had gotten into him, but it must have been one of his instincts. Yes, he was very emotion driven person.

He pressed against Nero's smaller form a little bit harder, as he sucked on a spot on Nero's neck. The younger one stirred a little, as Dante licked the red mark he had left on the other one's exposed skin.

After kissing chastely Nero's neck once more, Dante get off of him and stood next to the bed and proudly stared at the mark he had left on Nero.

_Nero's expression was priceless the next day._

* * *

3: Condom

Dante knew he was evil and he hated taking advantages, but Nero was so simpleminded sometimes.

"I've got popsicles. Strawberry, I know you like it."

And Nero had believed him and without a doubt followed Dante to his temporary apartment, which also was close to the opera house. The older man could see the hickey on Nero's neck, although he tried to hide it under his collar. Poor boy, he must have been sued by Kyrie and Credo for having something as sinful as that on his, most likely, virgin skin.

When they were standing in front of Dante's apartment, Nero started to feel anxious. Maybe he had come to realize that Dante was not intending to give him any popsicles, but something completely different. _I guess you could call _it_ a popsicle, _Dante thought, as he glanced down Nero's body.

"You do have ice cream, don't you?" Nero declared, as Dante opened the door to his apartment and let Nero step in first, "…'Cause if you're up to something funny, I have Red Queen with me this tim—…"

But as soon as Dante had closed the door, he grabbed Nero by his shoulders and pushed him against the nearest wall. Nero's eyes widened, as Dante pressed his lips against his'. For a moment there was only struggling and gasping, until Nero finally gave in and let Dante ravish his mouth, since he didn't find the other man completely disgusting.

But when Dante pulled away, he gave him his most annoyed and hateful look, "You were lying, weren't you? You don't have any popsicles, do you?"

"Not exactly." Dante smirked, as he pulled out a strawberry flavored condom from his breast pocket, "But I've got something better."

_No one ever dared to ask why Dante had a huge handprint across his face._

-end.


End file.
